1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, like a switch device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272473, a structure in which a push button switch for pressing a switch element disposed over a substrate toward the substrate is supported by an elastic member is known. FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of a push button switch 900 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272473. As shown in FIG. 10, in the push button switch 900, a push button part 902 moves up and down with respect to a case 901. A light guide plate 903 for transmitting the light from diode to an internal space is disposed at the center of the inside of the case 901. The light which is radiated from the light guide plate 903 widely irradiates the push button part 902. FIG. 11 is a partial side view of the push button switch 900 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272473. A lever member 904 of FIG. 11 elastically supports the push button part 902 with respect to the case 901 (FIG. 10). The lever member 904 is connected to the push button part 902 in the vicinity of the periphery of the push button switch 900. The lever member 904 is connected to the case 901 (FIG. 10) in the vicinity of the center. If the push button part 902 is pushed, the lever member 904 is elastically deformed, whereby a switch actuating member 905 fixed to the push button part 902 pushes a built-in switch 906 fixed to the case 901 (FIG. 10). In the push button switch 900 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272473, the push button part 902 is supported at the periphery, and therefore, a space for disposing the light guide plate 903 functioning as a light source for decoration is present inside of the push button switch 900.
However, the light source for decoration cannot be necessarily freely disposed. For example, the push button switch 900 is provided with the structure of supporting the push button part 902 with an elastic member in the vicinity of the periphery of the push button switch 900, and the space for disposing the light source in the vicinity of the center of the push button switch 900. However, in such a configuration, the push button part 902 does not necessarily move straight in a pressing direction, and therefore, there is a disadvantage that the push button part 902 lacks the reliability of an operation of pushing the built-in switch 906 and an operation feeling is bad. On the other hand, if, in order to enhance the reliability of the operation, the elastic member is disposed in the vicinity of the center of gravity of the push button part 902 when the push button switch 900 is viewed in the pressing direction from above, the light source has to be disposed at a location away from the center of gravity. In such a case, there is a disadvantage that due to light shielding by the elastic member, a difference in distance from the light source to an irradiation target portion, or the like, irradiation unevenness occurs and optical decorativeness is impaired.
These and other drawbacks exist.